


can't stop this trembling

by zadonis



Series: uni!chaennie [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadonis/pseuds/zadonis
Summary: Chaeyoung's mouth went dry. "I need to finish this paper, and going back to the dorm, then coming all the way back here, that's too much time wasted. And I could lose my table."Jennie's cute pout intensified. "We don't have to go all the way back to the dorm."- - -jennie tests a relaxation technique on chaeyoung at the library.





	can't stop this trembling

The end of Spring Break still had Chaeyoung stressing over her paper that was due on Tuesday. She'd spent the first few days of break distracted by the development in her relationship with Jennie. As planned, Jennie left the morning after they hooked up, but she kissed Chaeyoung and told her that she'd call her that night once she got home and settled, so Chaeyoung had wasted the first three days of break swooning in her room, texting Jennie when she wasn't talking on the phone with her, and generally forgetting about her paper. Tuesday morning she remembered and headed straight for the library to accomplish the week's worth of research and writing she had to get through.

She was still in the library on Sunday.

The tables had started filling in around her as the students came back to campus, tanned, well-fed, and relaxed. Chaeyoung was quite the opposite: pale, hungry, stressed, and tired. She was subsisting solely on coffee and the half-stale cookies the campus store sold. She was sure she looked like a mess with a dozen books spread out in front of her on the table, a several cords stretching from the outlet a few feet away all plugged in to Chaeyoung in some way or another. She only had two pages left to reach the minimum page requirement for the paper, but she was certain she'd expended all possible arguments on the topic. Her eyes grew heavy even as she gulped down another mouthful of cold coffee. 

Suddenly, a new cup was sat down in front of her, steam escaping through a small opening in the lid.

Jennie slid into the seat beside her, smiling and shiny and gorgeous.

Chaeyoung couldn't help staring. She smiled, "You're back."

Jennie's hand slid over Chaeyoung's thigh beneath the table, coming to rest on her knee. "I'm back. Have you been here all week? You look like you haven't slept, Chae."

"I've slept. A bit." Chaeyoung turned back to her laptop. The small letters were growing fuzzy and she blinked, rubbing at her eyes. "How was your family? Was the break good?"

Jennie made a noise that Chaeyoung didn't have the power to decipher. She reached over Chaeyoung, pressed something on the laptop's screen, and then closed it. 

"What are you doing!? I'm almost done!" Chaeyoung grabbed Jennie's wrist.

"You're exhausted, Chae. And if you're almost done, then it's time you take a break, don't you think?" Jennie raised an eyebrow. "I saved it, so it'll still be there once our break is over. It's been a week, and I haven't gotten to kiss you once." She leaned in, lips brushing Chaeyoung's ear, her voice dropping to a whisper as she said, "I want to touch you again. All week I was dreaming of watching you fall apart."

Chaeyoung swallowed hard and squeezed her legs together. She looked around, hoping that no one was watching them. The nearest occupied table was full of students all plugged into their computers and phones. Almost every other student was entirely focused on their own work in front of them, and luckily, not paying any attention to the two girls at the table.

"I want to make you cum," Jennie teased. And this time she pressed a kiss to Chaeyoung's cheek before pulling back completely, even withdrawing her hand from Chaeyoung's leg. 

Chaeyoung was being torn in two. Her desperate need to fulfill Jennie's dream warred with her brain's need to finish the paper and put an end to her stress. She bit her lip, glancing from Jennie's pouting lips to the closed laptop on the table. Chaeyoung liked to think she was a good, dedicated student. The laptop drew her attention again.

She whined.

"I really want to do that, Jennie," Chaeyoung's mouth went dry. "But I need to finish this paper, and going back to the dorm, then coming all the way back here, that's too much time wasted. And I could lose my table." By that point, she could only think of that table as hers; so much time spent there that she was sure the chair was shaped perfectly to fit her and no one else.

Jennie's cute pout intensified. "We don't have to go all the way back to the dorm."

Chaeyoung's heart paused. She thought about it for a moment. "No, Jennie. No, no, we can't."

Jennie smiled and took Chaeyoung's hand, pulling her to her feet. They left all of the books and her belongings behind. Chaeyoung protested the whole time that Jennie dragged her through the shelves toward the restrooms in the back.

The whole area was empty around the restrooms and Jennie hurried inside, pushing Chaeyoung ahead of her. Still half protesting, Chaeyoung turned around as soon as she was inside to confront Jennie.

Jennie ducked to check that the stalls were empty, and then she pressed Chaeyoung up against the wall, no space left between them, and kissed her.

It had been a week since they kissed, and Jennie more than made up for it, pouring all of her passion, her 'I missed you's and 'I need you's into that kiss. Her hands floated over Chaeyoung's body, cupping her cheeks, squeezing her breasts, gripping her hips and thighs. Chaeyoung mirrored her movements, although her hands spent a significant amount of time on Jennie's chest. She'd worn a dress with thin straps since the weather had turned nice and warm, and Chaeyoung was delighted to find that Jennie wasn't wearing a bra with the dress. Her nipples pressed into Chaeyoung's touch through the fabric; her breasts were soft, but the fabric between her hands and Jennie's skin was a bit of an annoyance.

Jennie's mouth was hot on Chaeyoung's throat, dropping from her lips to her throat before Chaeyoung knew what was happening. She sucked at the curve of Chaeyoung's breast that appeared above the neckline of her shirt, and then suddenly she was on her knees.

"Jennie, don't. The floor's all gross." Chaeyoung tried to pull Jennie to her feet, but Jennie shook her head and gripped the edge of Chaeyoung's skirt as she leaned in to kiss one of Chaeyoung's thighs, and then the other. Chaeyoung's legs felt weak, the place between her legs felt warm and wet. She knew where Jennie was going in that position.

"Anyone could walk in!" Chaeyoung gasped, fingers weaving through Jennie's hair as she kissed up Chaeyoung's thigh, lips warm and soft against her sensitive skin. 

"They won't walk in." Jennie replied, glancing up at Chaeyoung's face. "I locked the door. But if you're really not okay with this, we don't have to, baby." Her fingers stroked up the path where her lips had just been. 

Chaeyoung closed her eyes and dropped her head back against the wall. "I didn't say I don't want this."

"Good," Jennie hummed and dipped her head back in. She pushed the hem of Chaeyoung's skirt up to her hips, revealing even more of her pale thighs. She placed a kiss on each of them before turning her attention entirely to Chaeyoung's panties. They were cute panties with a pattern of cupcakes and sprinkles, and Jennie licked her lips, glancing up at Chaeyoung once again. She still had her fingers twisted in Jennie's hair, and she watched Jennie; her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, eyes wide at the sight of Jennie between her thighs, breath tickling over her through the thin material of her panties. "May I?" Jennie asked.

Chaeyoung nodded.

Jennie nudged Chaeyoung's thighs apart a bit more and slid forward so that her mouth hovered just in front of Chaeyoung's clothed mound. She pressed a kiss against the material, and at the sound of Chaeyoung's gasp, she slid her hand up her leg, curling around the back of her knee. 

"Jen-nie!" Chaeyoung's voice broke the word in half, both sides of her name spoken breathily, needy. 

She smiled, reaching up to pull the crotch of the panties away from where Chaeyoung was so wet. Jennie could smell her, a nice scent that she couldn't wait to taste, but she was nothing if she wasn't a teaser. She sighed, listening to Chaeyoung whine above her as her breath teased over Chaeyoung's wet center. She ran a finger lightly through the wetness, gathering slickness on the pad of her finger. 

"Patience, baby." Jennie made direct eye contact with Chaeyoung, and she took her finger glistening with Chaeyoung's slickness and pushed it into her own mouth, lips closing pretty pink around the digit. She tasted sweet, like something that Jennie couldn't quite identify. 

When she pulled her clean finger free, a trail of saliva connected her mouth and her finger. Chaeyoung whimpered and shifted her hips. 

"Unnie, please."

Jennie nodded and reached for the band of Chaeyoung's panties. She pulled them down, and attempted to pull them off, but one side ended up tangled around one of Chaeyoung's ankles, and Jennie, intoxicated by the taste, scent, and overall presence of Chaeyoung couldn't be bothered to remove them. She tugged on the leg she already had a hand on, pulling it up over her shoulder to give her better access to Chaeyoung's dripping pussy. She took her finger slicked up with her own saliva, trailed it lightly over Chaeyoung's inner lips, and then slid slowly into her pussy.

Chaeyoung moaned above her, but Jennie was too entranced by the sight of her pussy to be able to draw her gaze away. She leaned in and licked over her clit.

She loved the sounds Chaeyoung made, little quiet noises, barely audible even to Jennie. She loved the feel of Chaeyoung's walls, warm, wet, and velvety, squeezing around her fingers when she added a second, pumping them inside her, stroking over her walls, pressing against her g-spot.

Chaeyoung shuddered, and her legs shook on either side of Jennie.

She pulled back, much to Chaeyoung's displeasure. She stood up, and said, "Go sit on the sink, baby." Chaeyoung didn't hesitate to do as she was told.

Jennie waited as Chaeyoung settled on the edge of the sink, and then she knelt on the floor, her face perfectly level with Chaeyoung's pussy. She dove in, licking a stripe between Chaeyoung's folds. 

Chaeyoung leaned back on her arms, savoring the heat and press of Jennie's tongue inside her, mixing with the pleasure of her thumb on Chaeyoung's clit. 

And just like that, Chaeyoung climaxed, convulsing, moaning. Jennie slipped her fingers deep inside Chaeyoung, fingering her through it, and she watched the beautiful girl's face. Her expression as she came, walls pulsing around Jennie's fingers. Jennie licked tentatively over her clit again, and the noises Chaeyoung made rose in pitch. 

Seeing Chaeyoung cum was enough for Jennie. Sure, she was feeling rather turned on, and would very much like to get off, but Chaeyoung's pleasure gave Jennie pleasure. She pulled her fingers from inside Chaeyoung, kissed her clit again, and rose to her feet. Chaeyoung sighed, slumped back against the wall, legs splayed and dripping pussy on display. Jennie thought she'd never seen anything more beautiful. She leaned over Chaeyoung, brushing her hair out of her face, and she kissed her. Chaeyoung moaned into the kiss, licking the taste of herself from Jennie's mouth. 

It was only when she felt Chaeyoung's hand working its way down under Jennie's dress that she pulled out of the kiss.

"It's okay." Jennie wiped at her chin, unable to get rid of her smile though. "I'm fine, Chae."

"You're the worst girlfriend ever. I tell you I want to help you out, and you say 'I'm fine.' That's so not okay." Chaeyoung teased, pecking Jennie on the lips. 

"Girlfriend?" 

Chaeyoung nodded. "Yeah, if you're okay with that."

Jennie bit her lip and nodded. "I'd love that. My girlfriend." 

She kissed Chaeyoung again.

A knock sounded on the restroom's door, and Jennie pulled away with a soft laugh. "I guess we should get back out there, right?"

Chaeyoung laced her fingers through Jennie's, smoothed down some of her girlfriend's hair, and together they left.

It wasn't until hours later, by which time Chaeyoung had finished her paper and she and her  _girlfriend_ Jennie were cuddling together, eating pizza and watching Netflix in the dorm that she realized something was missing.

"Shit, unnie, we left my panties in the restroom."

 

 

 


End file.
